


Primavera

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Post S3E13, Will made Hannibal change his code and it all ended badly, psychopaths
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: 坠崖后他们活了下来。Will决定放弃内心的抗争，和Hannibal离开。可是他仍然无法接受Hannibal的杀戮……





	Primavera

Will在强光下睁开眼睛。

冰冷的海水刺穿他的脚踝，凉意麻痹了肉体的痛感，所有的伤口和与海面接触所撕裂的肌肉都化为一种疲惫，缓慢地涌上来，让他连手指都动不了丝毫。他就这么躺着，直到理智强迫他转头。

Hannibal在他旁边，几乎是同样的姿势，前胸随着呼吸起伏，但除了这点，他一动不动，仿佛熟睡。  
“我觉得我的身体都不是自己的了。”Will眯起眼睛，审视对方衬衫上晕开的血迹。

“很高兴你醒了，Will。”Hannibal听起来仿佛在描述天气，“我以为我不得不吃了你。”

“在我终于看到你所看到的之后。”他咧嘴，脸上的伤口让他的笑容变成了某种狰狞的鬼脸。Hannibal睁眼，又因为光线迅速皱起眉，他看着Will，眼角挤出两道阴影。

海水依旧很冷，他们哆嗦着把脚从水里抽出来，挪动着，退到岸边。两人身上大大小小的伤口还在渗着血，只要移动身体，两片无法协调运动的肌肉就会把鲜红色的液体从那些已经结块、变干的暗红血块间挤出。Will看着Hannibal苍白的脸，青色的黑眼圈和深紫色的淤痕，意识到自己也和对方一样，在死亡边缘逡巡，却最终被某种力量推回来，某种说不上名字的存在对他们的抗拒。

他盯着被血液染红的海水。Hannibal的思维具象一般地钻入头骨——两股有着不同来源的血液，被无私的大海接纳、混合，直到再也分不清原有的边界，直到岸上的源头合二为一。

一段遥远的回忆浮现在Will脑后，像是个梦，又像是儿时记忆。身体的疲惫冲散了意识，“死亡是一双黑色的靴子”，他想着，月光下的黑色液体镀着一条银边，不情愿地扩散开来，黑暗中空洞的双眼望向天外的世界。然后是下坠，下坠的感觉令人紧张，风声淹没在震响的心跳声中，直到触底。怀中的温度被海水打碎。

他回过神，Hannibal灼热的眼神几乎穿透他的灵魂。

“职业上的好奇，哈。”他咬字不清，脸上的伤口让他一张嘴就尝到浓烈的血腥味。

“我从没说过只有职业上的好奇。”Hannibal微微歪头看着他，惯常的审视目光掩盖了其他所有意图。但Will仍然能看穿他的冷漠面具——那皮囊下总有更多的东西，一些Hannibal认为过于亲密而不能展示的脆弱情感。尽管他先前在FBI的“笼子”里对Will显示出依赖，但事实上那不过是某种操控罢了。Hannibal永远不会在有观众时展现出真正的自己。

Will让共情的海浪洗刷过自己，恰和面前的海浪同步，他看向Hannibal，就像Hannibal看向他。然后，海浪退去，他眨眨眼，试图站起来，手掌在被腐蚀的岩石上划过。“我们得离开这里。”他说。

“我有一处安全屋，离我们坠落的悬崖不远。”

“你不觉得再回到那房子附近有点太危险了吗？Jack肯定在找我们。”他最终站了起来，伸手给Hannibal。

“或者是我们的尸体。”Hannibal抓住他的手。他的手指冰凉。“安全屋在上游。人们一般不会在上游寻找尸体。”

他盯着水面，思索能让他们爬上悬崖的办法。太阳升起来，辐射出愈发强烈的热度，他们的衣服慢慢失水，留下一道一道的盐印。

“你担心太多了，Will。”Hannibal说，并开始沿着狭窄的浅滩想着上游步行，身体有点不平衡地歪斜着。“我有艘小船藏在下一个拐角。”

“你把所有可能性都想到了，不是吗。”他咧嘴，“就像你所不相信的神，全知全能。”

Hannibal不再反驳他，他点点头，“我只是比其他人想得多，Will。”他继续前行，歪着身子以护住自己受伤的一侧，“相信你会理解的。”

海浪的声音继续着，像巨兽的呓语，海水仍然很冷，来回舔吻着他们的脚踝。Will哆嗦一下，失血过多让他感到眩晕，就好像他之前一直在喝酒，他的思维以某些奇怪的方式运作。“大海是雨夜的街灯。”他想道，毫无逻辑的句子不断在脑海中涌现，在同时交错和分离。

Hannibal的船就泊在拐角的岩石后，上面盖了张巨大的油布。他可以看到油布上溅水的痕迹，各种形状的暗块满布。他们小心地把布料拿起来，尽力不让自己缓慢愈合的伤口由于动作再次给撕开。Will嘴里那股血腥味还在，只是比刚才淡了些，他用鼻子吸气，让新鲜空气冲走潮湿的铁锈味。

小船的油箱还半满着，Hannibal示意他爬进去，接着解开了将其拴在岸边的绳索。引擎发动，白色小船安静地滑入那不停歇的水面中。

*

安全屋看起来和他们杀死红龙的房子差不多——扁平、简单，外观足够无聊以至于不会吸引不必要的关注。内部便是Hannibal的惯常风格，有着昂贵的家具和宽敞的厨房。两间卧室，两个卫生间，还有一个小储藏室。一张色彩艳丽的地毯铺在客厅地面上，看起来是印度风格，上面放着木质茶几。

“来。”Hannibal说着，缓慢挪向客用卫生间，“我们的伤口需要清理，还有缝针肯定是少不了的。”

他点点头，跟着对方更深地钻进这幢房子的心脏。

“我得说明一下。”他嘟囔，脸上的伤口让他张开嘴的企图落败了，“我和你跌下悬崖的时候并不觉得正义。我没有...想要让这世界摆脱你。”

Hannibal顿了一下，然后剪开他的脏衬衫，“我猜你不需要麻醉剂。”

“不，我不想。”他的身体麻木，某种渴望啃噬着他，某种欲望——去感受、去体会的欲望，即使那是疼痛。最好是疼痛。当下肉体上的知觉对他来说是最易获得的东西。而Hannibal望向他的眼睛正在诱惑他去做任何他想的事。那是一种“你的秘密在我这里很安全”的保证。而Will需要这个，他无比渴求。

“你还记得上一次我给你处理伤口的时候吗？你肩上的弹孔，你温热的血液滑下你的躯体？”

“那感觉像浸在我自己的血液里。”某个冰冷又尖锐的东西穿透了他的伤口，Will吞咽，幻想自己被血海淹没。

“你获得了重生。你既是母亲，又是孩子；你的肉体便是子宫，你成了自己的创世主。”Hannibal的声音听起来很遥远，像隔着水面。Will皱眉，想要理解对方吐出的句子。

图像在他脑海中翻涌。拖曳过肉身的疤痕，在弥撒中倒塌的教堂，餐桌上的肉，Hobs，Hannibal。“我不觉得自己像是上帝。”

“你走运了。上帝并不繁殖。”

“但他却创造了人类。”

“外形相同，却低他一等。”声音穿透Will想象中的水面，“有人会说他是个孤独的控制狂。”

“别把自己看得太高，Hannibal。”语气中的亲密感让他觉得自己和对方未曾分离。

Hannibal可能笑了，也可能没有。

“所以我是什么？玛丽亚？”Hannibal没有回答。疼痛再次淡去了，麻木感将他包裹起来，Will估计自己出神了一两分钟。回过神来，紧绷感驱使他摸了摸脸颊，那里多了块纱布。所以并不是一两分钟。他吸气，“既是玛丽亚，又是基督？”

“人类不是神，Will。”对方声音里有笑意。他用手指做了个耸肩的动作。

“好了。”Hannibal将手中带血的针歪斜着递给他，看起来清醒程度比Will强不了多少，“我需要你为我做这个。”他坐下，眼皮沉重。

“嘿，睁眼，死了之后随你怎么睡。”失血让Will变得轻佻，某些沉重的担子给血管里的液体冲走了，他深呼吸，好让自己的眼睛聚焦。扶着墙面挪到酒柜边，他倒了杯红酒给Hannibal。对方欣然接受了。

“你觉得...下坠是怎么样的？”最终Will没能克制自己的好奇。

“失重。”Hannibal看起来好些了，“你也该喝点。”他说，同时举起酒杯。

杯缘湿润的地方与Will的嘴唇相接，Hannibal聚精会神地看着他，小心地抬高杯脚，将剩下的一点液体倒入Will嘴中。温热的吐息落在Will脸颊上，他后撤，好看清对方的表情。那里有某种真实的感情，不加掩饰，他突然感到视线模糊，好像对方带着潮气的吐息凝结在他的视网膜上。

“那时我如此接近死亡，那本应该算得上一种美妙的意外，可是我犹豫了，直到我发现自己留有遗憾。”Hannibal望向他。房间里没有一点白噪音，仿佛声音都给墙壁吸收了。他看着Hannibal眼眶阴影中的双眼，等待着。

“我和你...”沉默过后，Hannibal接着说，“我们还没有创造过任何东西。”

“之前的一切还不够吗？”他调侃。

“我们只是在玩一场游戏，Will。”

他不由自主地靠向Hannibal，直到他们脸颊相接。他们同步呼吸着，面对完全相悖的两个方向。房间里仿佛连灰尘都在吸收声音，四周的一切都静止了。

“我们需要休息，Will。”Hannibal起身，拽着他走向其中一间卧室。

他们跌在柔软的床垫上，布料泛着淡淡的土味，Will翻了个身，闭上眼睛。风声从单层玻璃外渗透进来，让人昏昏欲睡。

“和我一起走吧。”这是Will失去意识前听到的最后一句话。


End file.
